Controller Area Network (CAN) 2.0 is a message-based network protocol that allows nodes (e.g., microcontrollers, electronic control units (ECUs)) to communicate with each other over a two-wire bus without a central host computer. CAN Flexible Data (FD) 1.0 has a frame format that allows a different data length and faster bit rate than CAN 2.0. CAN FD 1.0 is compatible with CAN 2.0, allowing CAN FD 1.0 devices and CAN 2.0 devices to communicate over the same bus. Neither CAN 2.0 nor CAN FD 1.0 were designed to support security features for applications. Rather, applications are expected to use their own security features to authenticate nodes. For some applications (e.g., automotive applications), where there are many methods to access the network, authentication of nodes is desirable. In an example scenario, there may be many nodes in a network that are designed by different suppliers, thereby making it difficult for a single entity to modify the nodes of a network to include security features for authentication.